The present invention relates to headbands, and in particular to headbands that have a tension indicator for indicating when a headband is appropriately stretched and is thus capable of imparting an appropriate level of pressure to a wearer's head.
Various headband devices are known. These include athletic type headband devices as well as more sophisticated headband devices, such as those used to mount devices carried on the head. Some headband devices are used to apply a certain level of pressure to the region under the headband. Such applied pressures are useful, for example, to support a medical sensor for the wearer of the headband. In such circumstances, there is a need for an improved headband having a tension indicator.